¿Con quién se queda el perro?
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: SONG-FIC Haruka y Michiru terminan y es hora de repartir los bienes, pero, ¿con quién se queda el perro?


Queridos lectores, el siguiente "chascarrillo" se me ocurrió escuchando la siguiente canción (la cual les recomiendo), me hizo pensar que si yo hiciera un video de esta melodía, con los personajes de la maestra Takeuchi, estas serían las escenas que usaría para hacerlo. Espero sea de su agrado.

La canción "¿Con quién se queda el perro?" pertenece a Jesse y Joy. Encontarán el video dando click en el nombre de este fic en la "bio" de autor.

* * *

 **¿CON QUIÉN SE QUEDA EL PERRO?**

 **Michiru**

Es un nuevo día y Haruka y Michiru se pasean por la casa recolectando sus cosas. Haruka deambula por la sala cargando una caja empacando lo que encuentra a su paso. Michiru, en su habitación, con la luz del sol entrando de lleno por las ventanas, mira su ropa tenida sobre la cama, y una a una la va doblando dudando en qué maleta guardar cada cosa, minutos después, se asoma por las escaleras y baja mirando a Haruka doblando los cobertores de su improvisada cama.

 **"** **Dices que el sofá te trata bien,  
aunque sea un poco frío,  
la cama no está mal  
aunque no estés."**

La aguamarina desciende arrastrando la mano por la balaustrada.

 **"Lo hecho, hecho está,  
y la verdad, hicimos mucho daño.  
No busco a quien culpar, ¿ya para qué?"**

Y se detiene al final de la escalera.

 **"** **Presiento que, me marcho atrás."**

Melancólica, recuerda el por qué terminaron su relación.

 **"Sé que esta vez, me marcho atrás."**

Michiru volvió la mirada a Haruka que ya sacaba sus cosas y se precipitó hacia ella alzando la voz:

 **"** **¡Antes!**

Detuvo a la rubia en la puerta tomándola de la mano que sostiene la maleta.

 **¡De que echemos las maletas a la calle!"**

 **"** **Y bajemos el telón."**

Miró sus ojos.

 **"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
esto ya es enserio.  
Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
¿con quién se queda el perro?"**

Haruka se hundió en hombros y negando salió de la casa. Michiru le miró desde el marco de la puerta cargando con sus cosas la cajuela de su auto.

 **"** **Si no me ves llorar es solo que,  
mi orgullo no me deja.**

 **Me cuesta imaginar que  
no estarás."**

Michiru regresó y cerró las maletas sobre el sofá.

 **"** **Termino de empacar,  
sintiendo que, no queda otra salida  
te dejo el tostador y los CD's."**

 **"** **Si tú te vas, y yo me voy…"**

Michiru bajó la mirada pensativamente y negó con la cabeza.

 **"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy…"**

La aguamarina cargó la pesada maleta.

 **"** **¡Antes!"**

Con esfuerzo la llevó al auto.

 **"** **¡De que echemos las maletas a la calle!**

Y cerró de golpe la cajuela.

 **Y bajemos el telón."**

Michiru miró a la indiferente rubia acomodando sus cosas.

 **"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy**

 **esto ya es enserio."**

Entonces siguió a Haruka alrededor del auto intentando llamar su atención.

 **"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy.  
¿Con quién se queda el perro?"**

Haruka gesticuló que no quería saber más, entró en la casa y Michiru la encontró descolgando las pinturas.

 **"** **Si quieres llévate el Picasso,  
que al cabo es una imitación."**

Mirándola partir, Michiru se detuvo a mitad de la sala y exclamó al verla en la puerta:

 **"¡¿Y dime quién se queda con,**

 **los restos de este amor?!"**

Haruka se detuvo en seco.

 **"** **Si tú te vas, y yo me voy…"**

Esperanzada, Michiru dio un paso hacia ella.

 **"Si tú te vas…"**

Haruka dudó unos segundos… pero aún así, continuó su camino.

 **"** **¡Antes!"**

Exclamó Michiru corriendo a la puerta.

 **"** **¡De que echemos las maletas a la calle!**

 **¡Y convertirnos en extraños muy cordiales!  
Y bajemos el telón."**

 **"** **Si tú te vas, y yo me voy."**

Michiru giró sobre su eje y miró la casa casi vacía.

 **"Ya no hay más remedio."**

Haruka se acercó a ella…

 **"** **Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
esto ya es enserio."**

Y asintió.

 **"** **Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
¿con quién se queda el perro?"**

Ambas se miraron y al bajar la mirada ahí estaba la pequeña Hotaru entre las dos, con un par de orejas de felpa sobre la cabeza, haciendo un puchero de molestia y sobre sus brazos cruzados, un letrero cuelga de su cuello con la leyenda: "El perro".

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Esta es una historia editada, gracias por las lecturas y los primeros reviews que se eliminaron al retirar esta publicación. Y muchas más gracias por sus nuevos comentarios.

Saludos.


End file.
